


a cor dos teus cabelos

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Desafio Relâmpago de Drabbles [2]
Category: Brazilian Folklore - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Drabble, Fantasy, Folklore, Gen, Merpeople
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Quando menino, me afoguei em um pequeno rio, e jamais me esquecerei daquela que me salvou, carregando-me em seus braços, me levando assim a apaixonar-me pelas águas dali que corriam para o mar…





	a cor dos teus cabelos

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ FOLCLORE BRASILEIRO e seus respectivos personagens e histórias aqui descritos são parte da cultura popular do Brasil, podendo ou não serem reproduzidos por diversos meios de transmissão.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio Relâmpago de Drabbles do [Grupo **Nyah! Fanfiction (Oficial)**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/103030110037641/permalink/786357041704941/). 
> 
> ◈ Palavra chave: [**do·nai·re**](https://www.priberam.pt/dlpo/donaire) _substantivo masculino_  
>  1\. Elegância no andar, nos gestos ou na maneira de ser. = GALHARDIA, GARBO, GRAÇA  
> 2\. Atitude ou gesto gracioso ou gentil.  
> 3\. Expressão ou dito espirituoso. = CHISTE, GRACEJO  
> 4\. [Vestuário] Espécie de merinaque.
> 
> ◈ Tema: **Folclore**.
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa por freepik e editada por mim.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> a cor dos teus cabelos - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>  **   
>  _Iara, minha mãe d'água…_   
>    
> 

* * *

Quando pequeno, afoguei-me num rio. Recordo de ter sido salvo, carregado lá do fundo até a margem, nos braços de uma linda mulher. Seus cabelos negros flutuaram ao vento assim que acordei após tanto tempo inconsciente.

Donaire no jeito de se portar, cuidou de mim até alguém me encontrar, mas antes que pudesse agradecer a vi partindo, nadando entre as águas, na lembrança do olhar somente o vulto da cor de seus cabelos…

Mesmo com aquele episódio quase traumático, apaixonei-me pelas águas que corriam para o mar, e sempre muito agradecido pela proteção da  _Mãe D'água,_  a minha rainha Iara…


End file.
